<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i press you to the pages of my heart (i just wanna get a little bit closer) by jessicawhitly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314581">i press you to the pages of my heart (i just wanna get a little bit closer)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicawhitly/pseuds/jessicawhitly'>jessicawhitly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, I just wanted to tag for posterity's sake and because they will pop up from time to time!, Museums, it's the Mikaelson's of COURSE there's drama who cares if they're human, most other relationships tagged besides Elena/Elijah are VERY minor be forewarned!!, other relationships/characters will be tagged as they appear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:07:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicawhitly/pseuds/jessicawhitly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know, this is my favorite part of the museum.”</p><p>Elena startles at the voice behind her, whirling to find the source; standing a little ways away, hands in the pockets of a perfectly tailored steel gray suit complimented by a royal purple tie is a man with thick, dark hair, watching her.</p><p>or, the all human au where Elena is a grad student doing her thesis in New Orleans, and Elijah is the museum curator where she's doing her research.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alaric Saltzman/Jenna Sommers, Bonnie Bennett &amp; Caroline Forbes &amp; Elena Gilbert, Bonnie Bennett/Damon Salvatore, Caroline Forbes/Tyler Lockwood, Elena Gilbert/Elijah Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall &amp; Elijah Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i press you to the pages of my heart (i just wanna get a little bit closer)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first TVD fic- I watched the first two seasons when they aired, but dropped it, and now recently my fiance and I have been bingeing it and this time around I fell for Elena/Elijah /hard/ and now they're pretty much all I think about? This is an all human au, so no vampires, but I do try to poke a little fun at the supernatural/play a little with Elijah's Original status within the context! The museum mentioned does not actually exist- I based it vaguely on the Tulane Museum of Natural History, only I located it directly in the city to better suit my needs for the story! The title is from Want You In My Room by Carly Rae Jepsen. I hope you enjoy, please tell me what you think!!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Well- I do know a few places in the Quarter. I would be delighted if you would allow me to show you around,” he replies, and Elena hears Caroline’s voice in her head. <i>Get it girl!</i></p><p>“I am new in town and could use a guide,” she says, offering a small smile, which Elijah mirrors.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter title from Enchanted by Taylor Swift.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>New Orleans is muggier than Mystic Falls.</p><p>The heat is oppressive on her skin, and Elena is glad she’d chosen a thin cotton sundress for her exploration of the city. Still, her feet at sweating in her sandals, and she shifts her purse to her other shoulder, carefully crossing the street as she gazes up at the Louisiana Museum of Natural History. It’s all old architecture, white columns blended with brick and mortem to form a vast and beautiful structure, and it strikes Elena how at home she feels almost instantly.</p><p>Inside the museum is blessedly cool, and she feels a shiver of relief tingle down her spine as the door shuts behind her. Technically, she doesn’t have a meeting with the curator until next week to start working on her thesis, so she pays for a ticket from the bored-looking kid behind the front booth and then makes her way towards the first exhibit, stopping to pick up a map of the museum and a few of the informational pamphlets from the stands as well.</p><p>It’s midday on a Thursday, so there aren’t many people around; Elena takes her time walking through the museum, acquainting herself with the layout. It’s a fairly large museum, and she’s only been here once, when she was about nine- her parents had taken her and her younger brother Jeremy to New Orleans for vacation, but they’d spent more time whining about being dragged through a museum than looking at anything on the walls. Now, nearly a decade and a half later, Elena found herself entranced by each and every exhibit; her favorite area, though, was the Viking wing.</p><p>It was where she’d be spending most of her time for the next few weeks, her thesis on Viking influence on Louisiana culture, and this particular museum had the best research on the particular subject in the whole country. Their archive stretched back nearly six centuries- almost a millennia in some aspects. It had been simple to make the decision to uproot her life for a few months, sign a lease on a small New Orleans apartment in the French Quarter, and leave Mystic Falls behind.</p><p>Unconsciously, her thumb went to the fourth finger on her left hand, now bare of the ring it had worn for the last two years. Elena swallowed, pushing thoughts of Stefan out of her mind; if he’d wanted to be here, he would be.</p><p>“You know, this is my favorite part of the museum.”</p><p>Elena startles at the voice behind her, whirling to find the source; standing a little ways away, hands in the pockets of a perfectly tailored steel gray suit complimented by a royal purple tie is a man with thick, dark hair, watching her. His face turns apologetic the moment he realizes he’d caught her unaware, and Elena realizes all at once that he’s the curator she’s meant to meet with next week; she recognizes him from his picture on the museum’s website.</p><p>“My apologies- I had no intention of sneaking up on you,” he continues, and Elena shakes her head, offering a small smile as he steps closer, a few locks of hair falling into dark brown eyes framed by thick lashes.</p><p>“It isn’t your fault- I was lost in thought,” Elena assures him, then gestures towards the painting she’d been gazing at. “I’ve only ever seen this in textbooks. It’s almost surreal to see it in person- it’s almost eight centuries old.”</p><p>Something glimmers in his eyes, and one corner of his mouth curves upwards.</p><p>“I see you know your Norse history,” he says, delight creeping into his voice, and Elena’s half-smile morphs into a grin.</p><p>“I am a history major- I should hope so,” she reveals, and that pulls a chuckle from him. “I’m Elena- Elena Gilbert. I’m the Whitmore college student doing my thesis-”</p><p>“On Viking influence on New Orleans custom, of course. I am Elijah Mikaelson, the curator here,” he introduces himself, offering his hand to shake. Elena takes it, finding his grip warm and solid, a spark practically zinging up her arm at the touch of his fingertips to hers. “I apologize, I thought our meeting was next week.”</p><p>“Oh- it is. I just wanted to see the museum on my own first, get a feel for it, y’know? Before I started all my research,” Elena scrunches her nose up, and something seems to soften in Elijah’s expression, a light appearing in his eyes. “I’d forgotten how big this place is.”</p><p>“You’ve been here before?” he asks, eyebrows lifting, and Elena nods.</p><p>“When I was nine. My parents took my kid brother and I on vacation to the city for a week and we ended up here one of the days. I can tell you that a nine and seven year old absolutely did <em>not</em> want to spend hours walking around a museum looking at pictures on walls and statues that couldn’t be touched, but when I got older and realized how much I liked history all I could think about was coming back,” she tells him, amusement coloring her words as she thinks of the memory fondly. Elijah’s own smile is soft, and her cheeks color with embarrassment as she waves a hand in front of her face. “I’m sorry, I’m probably keeping you from something important.”</p><p>“Truly, this is the most entertained I have been in days- budget reports grow rather dull, I must confess,” he tells her, and Elena finds a laugh bubbling in her throat, spilling from her lips before she can catch it.</p><p>“Well, then Mr. Mikaelson- do you have any other parts of the museum you’d deem favorable?” she asks, arching an eyebrow, and delight dances in Elijah’s expression before he sweeps his arm before him.</p><p>“Allow me to lead the way, Ms. Gilbert.”</p><p>_</p><p>By the time Elena arrives back to her small apartment, she’s tired- but a good kind of a tired, with sore feet and worn muscles, but also a sore jaw from smiling and a head full of random facts Elijah had told her about the museum. He’d insisted on buying her lunch from the small museum cafeteria, and the afternoon had slipped through her fingers before she’d even realized.</p><p>Her cell phone rings, and her lips curl into a smile as she brings the device to her ear.</p><p>“And you said I was going to be the clingy one,” she teases as she answers, balancing it between her shoulder and ear as continues chopping vegetables.</p><p>“Listen, it’s not me! Your godson misses you!” claims the voice on the other end, and Elena rolls her eyes fondly.</p><p>“Grayson is ten months old, Caroline,” she reminds her best friend, and she can practically see the eye roll that gets her. “I miss you too, you know.”</p><p>“Well, good. That means you’ll come home soon, right?” Caroline asks hopefully, and Elena’s smile softens.</p><p>“I have a thesis to write, Care. And New Orleans is beautiful- and only a few hours away. You and Tyler and Grayson could always come visit,” she dangles the suggestion in the air as she throws the now chopped vegetables into the skillet she has on the stove. “Maybe bring Bonnie?”</p><p>“That would require Damon letting her up for air,” Caroline huffs out under her breath, and Elena arches an eyebrow. “Sorry. Sorry! I’m being good, I promise.”</p><p>“You better be, if you want to hear about who I met today,” Elena tells her, and Caroline immediately perks up. “So I went to the museum, to kind of scope it out ahead of time? And I met the curator.”</p><p>“And??” Caroline demands, voice eager, and Elena can’t help the little grin her friend’s tone elicits.</p><p>“And he is far cuter than his website picture suggested,” Elena tells her, pulling a squeal of delight from Caroline.</p><p>“Oh that is juicy! Elena! Get it girl!”</p><p>“Oh, stop it. He’s, like, basically my boss while I’m here. Flirting is fun, but it can’t be anything more than that. I think?” Elena chews on her lip, pushing the cooking stirfry around the pan, being sure not to burn it.</p><p>“So just write your thesis super fast then bang him on his probably super expensive desk,” her best friend suggests, and Elena snorts, turning the burner off and moving the pan to a cool one, moving to pour herself a glass of wine.</p><p>“Sound plan, Care. Sounds flaw-free,” Elena replies. “I need to eat dinner now. Kiss that cute baby for me, and I’ll talk to you soon. Love you.”</p><p>“Love you more!” Caroline chirps back before they disconnect, and Elena flicks through her phone as she ate, smiling at the pictures her Aunt Jenna had posted on Facebook of Alaric and Jeremy proudly holding aloft fish they’d caught. Her heart ached, missing them, and she sent her a quick text, letting her know she’d settled in and highlights of the day.</p><p>After she’d eaten she unpacked a few more boxes, but quickly realized she would need someone else’s help to hang some of the longer shelves and larger paintings she’d brought with her. The downside to living in a city where she knew barely no one was that she didn’t have anyone to call and help, so with a sigh she set them aside and went back to putting her books on the shelf, occasionally dancing along to the music she’d put on so the apartment wasn’t so silent.</p><p>Her phone buzzed a little while later, and she opened Jenna’s answering text, chuckling to herself at her aunt’s multiple eye emojis at the mention of Elijah. Shooting back a response, she finishes brushing her teeth and pulls her hair up into a quick bun so it’s off her neck, the apartment already too warm despite the open windows and fan she’s had going all day.</p><p>It takes far longer than usual for her to fall asleep, and when she does, dark eyes and a sharp jaw fill her dreams.</p><p>_</p><p>A week later, Elena keeps her meeting with Elijah, despite their impromptu introduction.</p><p>“Ah, Elena. A pleasure to see you again,” Elijah greets her; he’s in a black suit this time with a cerulean tie, and Elena swallows around a suddenly dry mouth. “I was glad to see you kept this appointment, despite last week.”</p><p>“Of course, I always keep my appointments,” Elena says primly, then gentles her expression with a genuine smile that Elijah returns. “And I was looking forward to seeing you again.”</p><p>She bites her lip, shocked at her own forwardness, but Elijah’s smile merely grows.</p><p>“I too have looked to our meeting again,” he tells her, and she feels warmth suffuse her chest at his words, fighting against the flush that wants to spread over her cheeks. “I’m very interested in hearing about how you came to choose this as your thesis subject.”</p><p>Gesturing to the chairs he had off to the side of his desk, Elena sank down into one as he did the other, and she crossed her ankles gracefully as she accepted a glass of water from him.</p><p>“Well, it’s a bit of a story,” she starts, already apologizing, and Elijah’s fingers are warm when they touch her wrist.</p><p>“I am glad to hear it,” he tells her, something earnest in his expression, and Elena softens.</p><p>“Well- it all kind of starts with my parents dying when I was sixteen,” is where she decides to pick the story up, and Elijah’s expression changes. She smiles sadly, and allows his fingers to wrap around hers. “My Aunt Jenna came to take care of us- she dropped out of grad school, learned how to cook a real meal that wasn’t entirely out of a box, basically gave up her whole life to be a parent when she was barely an adult herself.”</p><p>Elena clears her throat, pushing the sadness off as she straightened her shoulders slightly. “When I was a senior, she ended up getting married- to a really great guy, Alaric. He was the history teacher at the high school, and being surrounded by it at home too gave me a new appreciation for it, I guess. I fell in love with the whole of it, but with ancient history in particular.”</p><p>Her lips twitch, fighting a smile, and Elijah’s head tilts, studying her as she continues to talk.</p><p>“Ric helped me narrow down what I really wanted to study when I went to college, and something about the Norse era just really seemed to click with me,” Elena shrugs, thumb brushing the edge of her glass. “There was a certain draw to New Orleans in a lot of the research I did, and thus- my thesis topic. This museum has the largest collection of research in the US, with you to thank.”</p><p>Elijah chuckles, nodding.</p><p>“It wasn’t without quite a lot of tracking down,” he confesses, and Elena grinned. “But well worth it. The Viking period is also one of my favorite periods- a soft spot, if you will, and the donors to this museum graciously allow me to grow this museum’s collection to my heart’s content.”</p><p>“Well, I am eternally grateful,” Elena leans in to whisper the next part conspiratorially, and Elijah leans in as well, humoring her. “Gave me an excuse to get out of Mystic Falls for a few months, at the very least.”</p><p>“Running away from something, Ms. Gilbert?” he asks, arching an eyebrow, and Elena shrugs, sipping her water.</p><p>“Something, somewhere- someone,” she answers, and a flash of interest crosses Elijah’s face before he can school his features. “But that is a story for another time, and a considerable amount of booze.”</p><p>Surprise colors Elijah’s expression, and he lets out a soft noise that morphs into a laugh.</p><p>“Well- I do know a few places in the Quarter. I would be delighted if you would allow me to show you around,” he replies, and Elena hears Caroline’s voice in her head. <em>Get it girl!</em></p><p>“I am new in town and could use a guide,” she says, offering a small smile, which Elijah mirrors.</p><p>“Are you free this evening?” he asks, and it only takes her a moment to reply.</p><p>“I’m yours.”</p><p>_</p><p>Elijah offers to pick her up, but the places he recommends is only a few minutes’ walk from her apartment, so she tells him she’ll meet him there.</p><p>When she spends more than ten minutes trying to pick an outfit, she realizes she needs a second opinion- pulling Facetime up, she waits for the other end to pick up, relieved when the face on the other end fills the screen.</p><p>“Bon, I’m so glad you picked up- are you busy?”</p><p>“I’m never too busy for you. What’s up?” Bonnie grins at her, adjusting the screen to see her better, propping her chin up on one hand.</p><p>“I need help picking out an outfit. I’m meeting someone for drinks. And he’s…well not really my boss. I don’t know what to consider him- he’s the curator at the museum I’m using to do the research for my thesis,” Elena tells her, nose scrunching up, and Bonnie lets out a soft, scandalized gasp before she smacks her free hand against her bed in delight.</p><p>“Elena! Oh my god, tell me everything,” she demands, and Elena shares the whole story, rolling her eyes at the Caroline-esque squeal her best friend let out.</p><p>“Oh my god, you and Caroline both need to <em>relax</em>. We’re going out for a few drinks!” Elena points her camera towards the options she has laid out, and redirects the call towards its purpose. “Now, what should I wear?”</p><p>“Hm…the blue one,” Bonnie tells her after a moment of thought; Elena sets the phone on the vanity while she changes into the blue dress, the hemline falling just above her knees and scalloped top showing off her shoulders. She steps back into the frame, doing a little spin for Bonnie, who oohs and aahs appropriately. “Yeah, that’s definitely the one, Elena.”</p><p>“You’ve been a godsend, Bon. Tell everyone I miss them for me, okay?” she picks her phone back up and pouts slightly, which Bonnie mirrors as she nods.</p><p>“And you call me tomorrow with all the details about tonight!” her friend demands, looking over her shoulder, someone walking in behind her. Elena arched an eyebrow, making her own assumption at who it was, and exchanged goodbyes before hanging up and going to finish her makeup and do her hair.</p><p>The sun was just starting to set when she locked her door behind her and set off for the bar; heat still simmered in the air, and sweat pooled in the hollow of her throat as she walked. The bar is still relatively quiet, and Elena’s relieved to see Elijah waiting for her when she steps into the cool darkness.</p><p>He’s out of a suit this time, dressed in dark jeans and a simple white shirt, the sleeves rolled up to expose muscular forearms and the top button undone, and Elena feels something molten liquefy in the pit of her stomach.</p><p>“I see you made it safely,” he says, bending to press his lips to the back of her hand in greeting, and Elena feels herself flush at the touch.</p><p>“It wasn’t a bad walk, though it’s somehow hotter <em>after</em> the sun sets,” Elena observes as Elijah catches the bartender’s attention.</p><p>“Whiskey neat, please,” Elijah orders, curling instinctively around Elena when someone pushes past her, moving her out of the way of the drink they spill. His body heat nearly overwhelms her, the scent of his cologne filling her nose, and she swallows heavily, drinking it in. He steps back slightly, and Elena blinks when she realizes it’s so she can order.</p><p>“Oh- um, vodka soda, please. With lime, if you have it,” she offers a smile, and the bartender flashes one back, giving her a nod before he goes to make their drinks. She turns to Elijah, leaning half on the bar, and shuffles a little closer to avoid the person’s elbow jutting out behind her. “So how was the rest of your day?”</p><p>“Filled with donor meetings- so rather boring, honestly,” he tells her, and has cash out and on the bar for their drinks before she can even attempt to protest. “I offered to take you out tonight, Ms. Gilbert. I won’t be allowing you to pay, at least not for a few rounds.”</p><p>Elena rolls her eyes, but allows the chivalry, picking her drink up and sticking a cocktail straw in it as Elijah guides her towards one of the booths in the back. It’s quieter here, and they settle together, elbows brushing as they place their drinks down.</p><p>“I met with my sister for lunch, which was a pleasant surprise. She hasn’t been back in town in some years,” Elijah tells her, and Elena perks up.</p><p>“You have a sister?” she asks, and Elijah nods.</p><p>“I have two, actually. This is my younger one, Rebekah,” he answers. “She’s moving back home, it seems.”</p><p>“You don’t seem pleased,” Elena studies his face, and Elijah swallows his drink, seeming contemplative.</p><p>“I’m pleased to have my sister back home, but my family is…complicated,” he tells her, and Elena arches an eyebrow.</p><p>“I don’t know if you’re aware, but I’m pretty good at complicated,” she reminds him, and it pulls a chuckle from Elijah.</p><p>“Fair,” he allows, tapping his fingers against the tabletop. “In addition to my sisters I have three brothers as well.”</p><p>“Oh wow- full house,” Elena remarks, and Elijah’s lips quirk.</p><p>“That is an understatement,” he replies, watching her take another sip of her drink. “Freya and Finn are older than me, and Niklaus, Kol and Rebekah are my younger siblings. Our father…our father was not a patient man, and most of my siblings found ways to leave our home as quickly as possible. Schools on the other side of the country, abroad- you understand.”</p><p>Elena nods, lips dipping into a frown as her hand lay on his forearm, squeezing gently. Elijah’s opposite hand came over to cover hers, and Elena allowed herself to enjoy the warmth of his skin on hers.</p><p>“After my father died, most of them made their way back- Finn and his wife settled just outside the city, and Freya lives in the Quarter. I hear from Niklaus on occasion, but he travels quite frequently; he’s never been much of a settler,” Elijah continues, and it seems like it’s almost absentmindedly that his thumb strokes along the vein on the back of her hand. “It will be nice to have Rebekah home again, but I worry for her. Sometimes she settles for less than she deserves, and it leads to her unhappiness.”</p><p>“You’re a good brother,” Elena tells him softly, unable to keep the smile off her face. “You very clearly care for all of them very much.”</p><p>“Perhaps too much,” Elijah sighs, finishing his drink, and Elena follows suit. The vodka leaves her feeling a little looser, as does the family history Elijah clearly feels comfortable telling her, and she offers him a smile.</p><p>“So- is this the only place you’re taking me tonight, or are we getting our second drink somewhere else?” it’s a bolder question than she might have posed before he’d revealed something so personal to her, but she feels…braver. Like this is something maybe they both deserve.</p><p>Elijah’s eyebrows raise, interested, and then a smile creases his face.</p><p>“Oh, I have plenty more to show you, Ms. Gilbert. New Orleans has much to offer you.”</p><p>The way he says it suggests he doesn’t just mean the city, and Elena allows her fingers to slip into his when he offers her his hand.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>